


Bulwer-Lyttonesque Sentence: Dignity

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith





	Bulwer-Lyttonesque Sentence: Dignity

Illya looked down at his mud-soaked clothing, flinging some of the muck ineffectually off his hands as he attempted to regain some of his dignity knowing even as he did so that dignity wasn’t anything he would regain anytime in the near future but he was able to take some pleasure in the fact that even though he looked as though he’d crawled through a backed up sewer pipe, which is exactly what he’d just done, Napoleon looked even worse having had to shed most of his clothing prior to the pipe crawling excursion, keeping only his socks and his boxers as a result of an acid dousing courtesy a Thrush _femme fatale_ who instantaneously became unimpressed with his partner’s infamous charisma after he inadvertently murmured someone else’s name in her ear, but whose name Napoleon refused say.


End file.
